Kombat Pack 3 Intro Dialogues
Alien Vs Ash *Alien: (Jumps to the ground) **Ash: I can't wait to see what your acid looks like!/Get away from me! Vs Baraka *Alien: (Jumps to the ground) **Baraka: An interesting hybrid./A Tarkatan with no eyes? Vs Freddy *Alien: (Jumps to the ground) **Freddy: A hellspawn with claws./You are nightmarish like me! Vs Needy *Alien: (Jumps to the ground) **Needy: Vs Rain *Alien: (Jumps to the ground) **Rain: Vs Shao Kahn Vs Shang Tsung Ash Vs Alien *Ash: You look like a Space Deadite./Groovy. **Alien: (Hisses at Ash) Vs Ash *Ash 1: You must be Evil Ash! **Ash 2: You're not the real king. **Ash 1: We'll see who wins the crown. *Ash 1: Shop smart. **Ash 2: Shop S-Mart! **Ash 1: That was my job, not yours! Vs Baraka *Ash: A Deadite with blades. **Baraka: An outsider with a firearm. **Ash: You'll be the dead one. *Ash: This is my Boomstick! **Baraka: My blade will pierce your Boomstick. **Ash: Come and get it. Vs Kotal Kahn *Ash: You are worse than those knights. **Kotal: I am far better. **Ash: You are the worst primate ever! *Ash: **Kotal: **Ash: Vs Shang Tsung *Ash: You're going to eat my soul? **Shang: I will take it. **Ash: Nonsense. *Ash: You remind of a Deadite. **Shang: You will serve the emperor. **Ash: I'm the only emperor, wiseguy! Baraka Vs Alien *Baraka: You are a perverted breed./You're not Tarkatan, outsider! **Alien: (Hisses at Baraka) Vs Ash *Baraka: **Ash: **Baraka: Bo' Rai Cho Vs Ash *Bo' Rai Cho: I do not know you. **Ash: I know you, drunken primate. **Bo' Rai Cho: Cassie Cage D'Vorah *D'Vorah: This one doesn't know you. **Ash: If you're the queen, I'm the king. **D'Vorah: You won't fit with the Hive. *D'Vorah: **Ash: **D'Vorah: Ermac Erron Black Vs Ash *Erron: **Ash: **Erron: Ferra/Torr Vs Ash *Ferra: We not your servant. **Ash: I'm still the king. **Ferra: We don't believe you! *Ferra: We never trust you. **Ash: I never trust a Deadite. **Ferra: Torr is no Deadite! Ghostface Vs Alien *Ghostface: Nice face./Interesting tail of yours. **Alien: (Hisses at Ghostface) Vs Ash *Ghostface: Do you love horror? **Ash: Yes, I sure do. **Ghostface: You will die screaming! Vs Baraka *Ghostface: Nice teeth. **Baraka: Your mouth doesn't move, fool. **Ghostface: I will remove yours first. Vs Ghostface *Ghostface 1: Who are you? **Ghostface 2: I am your worst nightmare. **Ghostface 1: You are a cheap copy. *Ghostface 1: What's going on here!? **Ghostface 2: **Ghostface 1: Vs Johnny Cage *Ghostface: What's your favorite scary movie? **Johnny: All of them, except yours! **Ghostface: Wrong answer. *Ghostface: I love your work. **Johnny: Yours sucked since 2001! **Ghostface: I will slaughter you. Goro Vs Ash *Goro: You are not welcome here. **Ash: I was welcome at the Middle Ages. **Goro: Your pride is a flaw. *Goro: Halt, Boomstick! **Ash: The name is Ash. **Goro: I will stop you, interloper! Vs Ghostface *Goro: **Ghostface: **Goro: Jennifer Check Vs Alien *Jennifer: **Alien: (Hisses at Jennifer) Johnny Cage Needy Predator Vs Ash Shinnok Vs Ash *Shinnok: Ashley Williams. **Ash: Take me back home! **Shinnok: *Shinnok: You're nothing without that hand. **Ash: It made me stronger. **Shinnok: You are weak nevertheless. Vs Freddy Krueger *Shinnok: Freddy Krueger. **Freddy Tremor Vs Ash Vs Rain Max Rocktansty Immortan Joe Tri-Borg Vs Ash *Tri-Borg: Earthrealm's clown. **Ash: **Tri-Borg Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios